1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to mobile stations for use in a wireless communication network and more particularly to mobile stations configured to transmit at different power levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within a wireless network, a mobile station (“MS”) transmits data to a base station (“BS”) on an uplink (“UL”) portion of a communication link and receives data from the BS on a downlink (“DL”) portion of the same communication link. There is a significant disparity in power available to the downlink (i.e., transmission power available at the BS) and the power available to the uplink (i.e., transmission power available at the MS). Therefore, the transmission power of the MS determines, at least in part, the size of the coverage area of the BS with respect to the MS and therefore, the total number of BS required to provide wireless services to the MS in a service area.
The transmission power of mobile stations (including WiMAX mobile stations) is limited by regulatory agencies to at most a maximum threshold transmission power. For example, conventional WiMAX mobile stations are restricted to a maximum transmission power of 23 dBm. Thus, in a conventional WiMAX network, the size of the coverage area of a BS is defined at least in part by the distance over which a 23 dBm signal may be transmitted. Consequently, more base stations are needed to provide wireless services to mobile stations within the service area. Therefore, a need exists for method of extending the transmission range of a mobile station (e.g., a WiMAX device). The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.